Danger Of Choice & Love
by Josephine2
Summary: First Chapter | This does not have the gundam characters but is explains two of the orginal characters. Its rated R for future content but this chapter is PG-13 nothing really bad


Danger Of Choice

Danger Of Choice and Love

Disclaimer: Don't own gundam wing or the rules of the Center from _La Femme Nikita. Both belong to their respective owners. _

Authoress Note: This is original character but not self insert one. Just want you to know I just used name Michelle because it's my mom's name and I love that name. And the title might change not sure. 

She walked through the metal door conscience of the fact that one wrong move could get her killed. She had been training for one year even if the normal time was two years. She acceded the training and this was her first time here. She walked in and saw a girl with a long black dress waiting. Without a word they both walked to the left and to two wooden doors. 

"Wait here." The girl said. 

The girl folded her hands behind her back and waited nervously for the doors to open. When they did open a couple of minutes later the girl walked in and looked around the room. The room was plain metal walls with a desk diagonally right from the door. The girl looked at the women with light blond hair and green eyes in a black pant suit crossed legged in front of a laptop. 

"Sit down." She said. 

The girl looked at the chair in front of thedesk and sat down. 

"They say you have passed the test?" She made it sound like a question other than a statement which confused the girl even more and made her even more nervous. 

"Yes." 

"Michelle." 

Pause. 

"Yes?" Michelle asked.

The women got up and went to the wall opposite of them. She pulled a drawer that Michelle didn't realize was there and pulled out a small black wooden box about six inches wide and two inches diameter. She opened it and the top had a passport, credit cards, phone cards, and a thing of keys. On the bottom was another set of keys, cellular phone, and a palm pilot. 

"These are your essentials. Never," she stressed never "turn your phone off. The top pair of keys is for your car which you will be led to in a minute, these will be all your credit cards, and phone cards if in an emergency use the numbers on them. The keys are for your apartment which is also about to be given to you and your pilot is for your use information given to you for your own mission and a change of plans or instruction. Understood?" 

Michelle nodded her head yes. 

"Good," The women walked back to her desk and pressed a button. "Thomas come here please." 

A couple of minutes later a man with sandy brown hair walked in wearing black baggy slacks and a black sweater with gray strips across the chest area. 

"Yes Christine?" he asked. 

"Thomas, this is Michelle she will be joining us on a normal basis. Please show us her car in sector 6B and show her to her home please." 

"Yes." Thomas turned to Michelle, "This way please." 

Michelle got up and picked up the wooden box and followed Thomas to the elevator and both got in. He showed her to a Black Lexus and they opened the unlocked doors. 

"I need the keys." 

Michelle blinked and looked at him. "Excuse me?" 

"Keys to start the engine." 

"Oh." Michelle opened the box and gave him the car keys and Thomas started the engine. 

"Pay attention, when you are called in you will have to get in there by yourself." 

Michelle nodded her head and watched which roads he chose and the he pulled up in front of an apartment complex. He parked into the buildings garage and they both got out and he told her to lock the doors.

They walked to the building's elevator and Thomas pressed eight. The doors opened and they walked to the left. Michelle pulled out her home keys and opened the door herself. The apartment was like a studio apartment. The kitchen was on the immediate left. The cabinets where high up on the wall, sink, oven, and refrigerator where connected to the wall and the floor. Five feet away from the appliances was a wooden counter the top covered with glass. The living room was painted royal blue with a few painting systematically placed. The floor was covered by a royal blue rug, the far left wall had two book shelves, separated by a small cabinet. In the middle of the room in front of the windows which lead to the garden and view of Paris. There were two leather sofas facing each other and between was a glass coffee table. On the far left corner there was a small wall which went up to her waist. There was a small stair which lead to the upper level which was the bedroom and bathroom. The bed was a king sized one with black sheets and wide pillows which covered completely the top side of the bed. On the left of the bed was a wide dresser and a mirror resting on top of it. Then in front of the bed was a door way with no door and a gray bathroom. There was a shower with a glass slider. The sink was directly in front of you as you walked in and the mirror which when opened was the cabinet. The floor was tiled gray and a black rug in the middle of the room. Michelle finished her inspection and walked back to Thomas. 

"Do you like?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, you will be hearing from us." 

"When?" 

"Depends." 

"Good Bye." Michelle said turning around. 

"Good Bye." he said and walked out. 

Michelle sat down on one of the sofa and rested her head and feet on the rest. She was minding her own business walking home from a club when they seized her. She was taught by a guy named Tibias from Center Two. He died during on of his missions so her 'final', as _they called it, was done by a women name Keri. She supposedly passed with flying colors probably why she got the car. You weren't supposed to get one till-if you reached level two. She had an idea on how come they chose her and figured it had to do with the people she knew, her skills on how people worked, and she was a thief. She smirked, what really finalized she thought was her teacher touched her butt and he landed himself into a hospital and she wasn't sure if he got out the coma yet. It wasn't her fault she hit his head a little to hard. _

"Whatever." Michelle got up and stripped down to her bra and underwear. She braided her shoulder length hair in two braids and went to sleep in her bed. Big day tomorrow she had to get the paint to repaint this place and probably the sheets as well as get ride of this rug. It would take her about a week if she worked hard. 

Okay, okay no Gundam Characters but they are coming. Just need to let this be known.


End file.
